Traveling with friends or family in a vehicle can be a fun shared experience. While in the vehicle, the passengers may converse, listen to music, and point out interesting sites or other points of interest that they notice on the way.
While such trips are fun, there are drawbacks associated with traveling in a vehicle. First, if there are too many participants to fit in a single vehicle, it may be necessary to use multiple vehicles. Often, participants relegated to a secondary vehicle miss out on the conversation and other activities that take place in the first vehicle. Further, the participants in the secondary vehicle may be forced to blindly follow the primary vehicle without clearly understanding the route chosen by the driver of the primary vehicle.
Additionally, if a participant misses the trip, or wishes to recreate the trip, there is no way for the participant to recreate or reenact the experiences had while on the trip. For example, there is no way to reexperience the trip including traveling the particular route taken on the original trip, visiting the same locations at approximately the same times, and experiencing the same media (i.e., music) that was experienced on the trip at approximately the same times.